The Song and The Key
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: "Hahahaha! Sorry Sas, tadi mau bilangin tapi Kyuu-nii langgsung teriak." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya, Sasuke menghela nafas ini akan menjadi beberapa minggu yang sangat lama dan melelahkan. Under Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1 : Let's Begins

WARNING:

BOYS LOVE(YAOI)!, OOC!, TYPO!, Geje!, DSKL!... Oh yeah ini seting dunia kita-kita nih.

Pairing:

SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei/DeiSaso(Kayaknya)

Rated:

T

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

*Btw,buat yang nggak suka warning di atas,... Nggak usah baca ya... Nekat? Silakan,tapi yah... Kalo marah atau kesel itu sih... DL! (Kabur)*

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Hah, capek." Ujar Naruto, salah satu anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, sambil duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Naruto punya mata berwarna biru cerah dengan rambut pirang. Sifatnya kekanak-kanak'kan, ditambah tiga garis tipis di pipinya bikin kesa imut buat dia.

"Emang lo pikir cuma lo aja apa? Gue juga capek tau." Sambung sang kakak pertama, Namikaze Deidara." Kalo lo Kyuu?" Tanyanya kepada sang adik pertamanya, oh iya sama seperti Naruto, ia mempunyai rambut pirang, bedanya dia rambut deidara ini panjang sampai ke pundak dan mata biru cerah. Sifatnya ceria, jahil namun perhatian.

"Biasa aja kok." Jawabnya singkat. Namikaze Kyuubi, anak kedua keluarga dari keluarga Namikaze, matanya merah dan rambut panjang sedikit warna kuning tapi ada highlight alami warna orang campur merah. Sifat Kyuubi itu Cool dan Calm, walaupun kadang jahil dan jahat juga.

"Dei, Naru dari pada ngeluh mendingan kalian ke kamar terus beres-beres." Suruh Namikaze Kushina, Ibu yang tegas juga lembut dan Designer terkenal. Warna rambut Kushina merah serasi dengan matanya.

"Iya, bener tuh kata bunda." Sahut Minato Namikaze, sang kepala keluarga juga idola yang tak ada habis masa bersinarnya, yup dia idola yang selalu menjadi idola semua orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Minato mirip Naruto versi dewasa, yang beda hanya garis tipis di pipinya itu.

"Hai.." Jawab Naru dan Dei dangan malas, mengambil koper dan barang-barang lainnya, mereka pun naik ke atas. Oh iya, pasti kalian parti bertanya-tanya mereka habis dari mana, well mereka habis pergi berlibur dari liburan panjang musim panas di Tokyo.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang... SMS-an? Oh maaf maksudnya internet'an. "Kyuu?" Kyuubi menoleh dari layar HP-nya ke arah Ibunya. Ia berdiri dan ngambil koper dan biola case warna putih kesayangannya lalu beberapa benda yang ia beli di Tokyo dan berjalan ke atas.

"Hn, mereka itu.." Kushina hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak-anak'nya itu.

"Hei, dari pada begitu bagaimana kalo kita beres-beres juga, tadi Fugaku telepon, katanya dia mau datang ke sini." Suruh Minato sambil memberi penjelasan. " Oh iya sekalian beresin kamar tamu ya?"

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Kushina kaget. "Memang mereka mau menginap? Tapi untuk apa? Lagipula pula lusa adalah awal semester baru'kan? Pasti anak mereka harus sekolah."

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Minato kepada istrinya itu.

"Tidak, kau tau aku suka jika Mikoto menginap ke sini, hanya saja... Untuk apa? Kenapa terburu-buru seperi itu." Tanya Kushina sekali kagi. Minato hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"It's A Secret."

XxXxXxXxX

_Sekitar setengah jam berlalu..._

"Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year." Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi sambil nyanyi. Kamar Namikaze satu ini penuh sama lukisan dan gambar, coretan kasar penuh di meja belajarnya. Yup bisa di tembak bahwa sang Namikaze satu ini sangat mencintai gambar.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal beres-beres... Kamar." Kata Deidara sambil melihat kamarnya yang berantakan itu, kalo beres-beres kayak ngun-pack sih udah dari tadi.

Namun di tengah perkerjaan itu ia berhenti mendengar alunan sebuah biola. Ia tersenyum sebelum berlari keluar.

XxXxXxXxX

"For years i've envied... Your grace and your charm, everyone loves you you know." Naruto nyanyi sambil beres-beres. Kalo mandi sih, dia udah dari tadi pas waktu masuk kamar. Naruto tuh suaranya tuh bagus banget, namun ia nggak pernah ngrasa tapi Naruto emang cinta banget sama musik, di kamarnya banyak alat musik dan CD walaupun ngggak selengkap si Kyuubi.

"Hm... Lusa semester baru... Gimana ya?" Pikir Naruto sambil masukin baju barunya ke lemari dan baju bekas ke cucian. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti sewaktu suara alunan biola memenuhi ruangan. Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum dan berlari keluar sama dengan reaksi Deidara.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hm... Lagu itu... Lagu siapa sih? Lacy? Raven?" Bisik Kyuubi, Kyuubi udah mandi sama beres-beres. Sekarang Kyuubi lagi tidura di kasurnya... Berpikir. Sejak awal musim panas, pas waktu mereka pergi liburan ke Tokyo, dia sering ngalamin flashback dan mimpi yang kayaknya adalah masa lalu, ia juga kadang tanpa sadar suka berjalan ke suatu tempat yang persis sama tampat yang ada dalam flashback dan mimpinya. Dia nggak tau ada apa tapi... Dia ngrasa ada yang salah dan yang paling aneh adalah gimana caranya dia nemu kunci bersama gembok kecil, berwarna silver di belakang bertulias'kan: _Forever Friend _disebuh pohon yang ada di tamam Tokyo dekat Tokyo Tower.

Entah itu kebetulan atau apa tapi dia merasa pernah melihat dua benda itu dan lagi akhir-akhir ini dia ngdapat sebuah alunan lagu yang terputar terus di kepalanya. Lagu yang familiar banget buat dia, tapi dia tidak tau pernah dengar di mana. Kyuubi punya memory photographic art yang membuat dia bisa mengingat apa saja yang termaksud dari art dan musik, jadi buat dia lupa itu sangat... Aneh dan lagi alunan lagu itu indah dan lembut, dia nggak akan mungkin lupa jika aluna musik itu, bagus seperti itu.

"Argh!" Kyuubi pun yang kesal, berdiri dan mengambil biola casenya dan mengeluarkan biolanya dan mulai bermain, lagu yang ada dipikirannya.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jadi ini toh yang namanya,Itachi Uchiha." Kata Minato sambil meletakan tangannya di pundak Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, dia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia jenius tingkat atas walaupun begitu Nobody's Perfect, dia sendiri juga punya kekurangan yang dapat dia sembunyikan dengan permainan kata, apa itu? Gampang, The Uchiha Itachi yang di katakan bisa semuanya punya kelemahan dalam... Menyanyi, yah menyanyi entah kenapa tapi dia memang nggak bisa.

"Hahaha, Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Minato-san, apalagi anda idola semua orang." Jawab Itachi dengan senyumannya.

"Nah berarti ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Kushina memengang kepala Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Sasuke Uchiha, anak ke dua dari keluarga Uchiha dan yang sangat dingin dan agak kasar, namun sebenernya dia baik kok, dia bukan jenius kayak Itachi dan Kyuubi namun dia tergolong orang pintar. "Nah, kalo itu siapa?" Tanya Kushina sambil menujuk ke arah Akasuna Sasori.

"Ah! Ini Akasuna Sasori, dia sepupu Itachi dan Sasuke yang akan bersekolah di Konoha High, dan daripada dia ngkos dan bayar lebih baik tinggal bareng kita." Jawab Mikoto Uchiha, perempuan sekaligus ibu yang lembut, dia adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal.

"Oh begitu." Balas Minato, yang lalu menoleh ke arah Fukagu Uchiha, pengusaha besar yang sangat kaya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Fugaku? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato kepada sahabat baiknya itu namun sebelum bisa menjawab pertanya Minato, alunan musik yang lembut, indah dan menenangkan memasuki ruangan. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum mendengar alunan musik itu.

"Suara... Biola ya? Tanya Itachi ke pada dua orang Namikaze yang berdiri di situ, Kushina pun menjawabnya.

"Iya, suara biolanya Kyuubi." Jawab Kushina, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik?" Tanyanya kepada anak pertama Uchiha itu.

"Ya... Maaf, Kushina-san tapi... Siapa itu Kyuubi?" Itachi memang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan alunan musik ini.

"Dia adalah anak ke-dua kami, Kyuubi Namikaze." Jawab Minato dengan senyuman khasnya. "Apa kamu mau melihat permainannya?" Tanya kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Wah! Boleh?" Tanya Itachi dengan semangat sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat hampir semua makhluk hidup terpanah.(Lebay)

"Yah, jujur aku juga ingin melihatnya, dari informasi yang kudapat anakmu yang satu itu adalah jenius dalam musik dan art." Kata Fugaku namun apa yang di katakan oleh Fugaku itu benar, Kyuubi adalah natural jenius dalam art dan musik. Kyuubi bisa di bilang andalan dalam musik karena selain musik, dia kalah dari lukisan Deidara dan suara Naruto.

"Ya sudah ke sana yuk." Ajak Kushina dengan semangat, dia pun memimpin jalan ke kamar Kyuubi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alunan musik yang menenangkan itu mengisi kamar Kyuubi- Tidak mengisi seluruh ruanganan yang ada dalam manison itu. Alunan yang menenangkan, lembut dan indah. Kyuubi memainkan-nya dengan muka damai juga tenang, sangat tenang. Kyuubi bermain hingga tak sadar ada orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya untuk melihat permainannya namun permainian pun mencapai berakhir.

Plok Plok Plok

Tepuk tangan kecil menyambut Kyuubi yang baru menyelesaikan permainan'nya itu dan itu membuat Kyuubi melihat ke arah tempat suara itu berada.

"Wah! Benar-benar pantas di sebut jenius dalam musik." Kata Itachi dangan senyuman yang menawan, di situ ada kedua orang tuanya, adik dan kakaknya juga keluarga Uchiha.

"Yup! Seperti biasanya, je-ni-us~" Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum jahil, memasuki kamar Kyuubi yang besar itu. Disana ada satu tempat tidur Queen size, di samping kiri ada lemari coklat kayu sedangkan di samping kanan ada meja kecil yang di atasnya ada jam lalu, do sebelahnya lagi ada meja belajar yang lumayan besar menghadap ke pintu, di situ terdapat Laptop dan buku-buku juga coretan kasar dan beberapa gambar dasar lalu CD-CD penyanyi dari yang nggak terkenal sampai yang terkenal banget dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang yang ngisi kamar Kyuubi termaksud alat musik, seperti Bass, Drum, Keyboard, Piano dan lain-lain, wallpaper Kyuubi warnanya putih dan lantainya warna hitam dan bukan cuma itu aja, hampir semua benda di kamarnya warnanya hitam putih.

"Yup, bener banget! Oh iya Kyuu-nii itu-" Perkata'an Naruto terputus gara-gara Kyuubi.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tenang, Minato menghela nafas.

"Kyuubi jangan gitu dong, nggak sopan." Kata Kushina kepada anak ke dua'nya itu. "Mereka ini teman bunda dan ayah semasa sekolah." Lanjut Kushina yang membuat Kyuubi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Semasa sekolah? Kok nggak pernah denger." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada heran, itu juga membuat Deidara dan Naruto menoleh ke arah bundanya. Minato dan Kushina saling menoleh.

"Mereka tinggal di New York, Amerika jadi kalian nggak tau." Jawab Minato membuat ketiga anaknya ber'oh'.

"Wah! Mirip ibu dan ayah'nya semuanya ya?" Kata Mikoto dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hm... Ya, kau benar dan lagi semuanya punya potensi untuk terjun ke dunia seni." Sambung suaminya, Fugaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Deidara dan Naruto sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam dan memberses'kan biola dan bekas permainan'nya itu.

"Nah kayak yang kalian tau, yang itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi anak kedua kami." Kata Minato menujuk ke arah Kyuubi. "Yang itu Namikaze Naruto, anak ke tiga kami dan yang itu Namikaze Deidara, anak pertama kami." Sambung Minato sambil menujuk ke arah Naruto dan Deidara.

"Hm... Deidara ya? Wakil Jepang dalam lomba lukis interasional ya?" Tanya Mikoto dengan mata bersinar seperti anak kecil.

"Iya... Um tente sendiri kalo nggak salah Mikoto Uchiha bukan? Mantan salah satu pelukis terkenal di Amerika?" Tanya Deidara dengan semangat. Mikoto Uchiha adalah mantan pelukis terkenal karena rumah tangganya ia terpaksa meninggalkan karirnya untuk kepentingan keluarga.

"Wah! Masa ada yang inget ya? Kukira semuanya udah lupa." Jawab Mikoto dengan nada yang sama.

"Tante! Tante itu salah satu pelukis terkenal loh." Kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi dan langgsung lonjat ke pembicaraan.

"Yup, Bener! Mana mungkin lupa, tante salah satu pelukis paling hebat di seluruh penjuru Amerika bukan?" Deidara mata bersinar, tentu saja dia melihat idolanya di depan matanya, didepan matanya! Semua orang pasti begitu bukan?

"Ehm!" Fugaku berpura-pura batuk, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya bertiga sebelum mereka terjun ke duanianya sendiri lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. "Minato, maaf tapi kalo boleh tau di mana kamar kita masing-masing?"

"Ah! Iya, ya hampir aja lupa." Jawab Minato. "Ya udah, um.. Kalian ambil barang kalian, biar Kushina dan aku nujukin kamar kalian." Lanjut Minato, menghiraukan pandangan heran dari anak-anaknya.

Akihrnya para Uchiha pun bersama Minato dan Kushina pergi keluar, meninggalkan ketiga anaknya dengan pertanyaan di kepala mereka. "Menurut kalian, maksud Ayah dan Bunda apa?" Tanya Deidara kepada kedua adiknya itu. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tau sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam.

"Okay jadi nggak ada yang tau." Kata Deidara, lalu tiba-tiba mata Deidara memancarkan sinar jahil. "Naru, kayaknya cowok yang seumuran kamu tadi ngliatin kamu terus deh." Seru Dei dengan jahil, Naruto langgsung menoleh ke arah Dei dengan muka sedikit mereh.

"Bo-... Bodoh, bukan urusan Dei-Nii'kan?" Teriak Naruto dengan nada kesal, Kyuubi menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Bukanya kamu juga dari tadi ngliatin cowok yang rambut mereh itu?" Tanya Kyuubi ke Dei dengan tenang yang menghasilkan Deidara memerah.

"Ma-MANA MUNGKIN!" Teriak Dei dengan kesal, mukanya merah tanda malu.

"Masa?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan menampilkan seringan khasnya.

"Beneran, udah ah! Aku belum selasai beres-beres." Jawab Dei sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Naruto yang daritadi diam juga langgsung mengikuti Dei.

"Aku juga, met malem Kyuu." Kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi. "Met malem." Jawab Kyuu, seringan tadi masih ada di mukanya. Yah walaupun Deidara itu adalah _Troublemaker_ dalam keluarga Uzumaki tapi kalo mau Kyuubi bisa lebih sadis daripada Deidara.

Bersambung...

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Melody

WARNING:

BOYS LOVE(YAOI)!, OOC!, TYPO!, SUMPAH Geje!, DSKL !

Pairing:

SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei/DeiSaso ( Masukin nggak ya? ... )

Rated:

T

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto dan Lacie : Pandora Heart : Jun Mochizuki

* Nggak suka warning di atas? ... Nggak usah baca, bereskan? *

Pagi menyabut kota Konoha, termaksud mansion kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Di salah satu kamar terlihat pemuda masih tertidur dengan pulas namun tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris merahnya.

"Ugh... Huah!" Kata pertama Kyuubi saat terbangun dari lelap, kesadaran Kyuubi masih setangah persen aktif dan ketika sudah seratus persen aktif, ia melihat ke arah kamar dan berdiri membuka gorden minimalis putih yang menutupi sinar matahari.

Tanpa kata ia mengambil handuk dan baju lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata Kyuubi adalah orang pagi? Mari kita lihat kamar lain.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Di kamar bernuasan biru terlihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tertidur pulas sekali seperti malikat yang rapuh, rasanya tidak tega untuk membangunkan nya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka terlihat Kushina berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Naruto! Naruto bangun! Udah jam 7 loh!" Kata Kushina dengan tenang sambil membuka gorden yang biru membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Tak lama kemudian mata Naruto memperlihatkan iris langit biru yang cerah.

"Huah! Udah bangun nih bunda." Jawab Naruto yang baru bangun itu.

"Ya udah, sana pergi ke kamar mandi!" Suruh Kushina sambil memberi handuk ke pada Naruto, Naruto pun mengambil handuk itu dan berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kushina keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan ke bawah membuat sarapan.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Di kamar Deidara, lagu SIMPLE PLAN - Welcome To My Life mengisi kamar itu. Deidara udah rapih sekarang dia sedang duduk di depan komputer. Di komputer itu terlihat Media Player yang mejalankan lagu Welcome To My Life lalu Firefox dengan 3 tab, yang pertama adalah Fecebook, kedua adalah dan ketiga adalah Wikipedia tentang Leonardo da Vinci.

"Hm... Lukis tidak saja mencerminkan luarnya benda, pendapat Da Vinci: yang dimaksud dengan lukis adalah segala sesuatu yang terkandung di dalamnya, yang dasarnya alami dan tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang manusia, lalu diekspresikan dalam bentuk gambar." Bisik Deidara, terpasang senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Emang pantas di sebut seniman jenius." Bisik Dei lagi.

"DEI! SARAPAN!" Teriak Kushina dari bawah. Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu kembali ke arah komputer dan mematikan Media Playernya, membiarkan Firefoxnya menyala dan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Di meja makan terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang membaca novel Sherlock Holmes, The Hounds of Baskerville sambil mendengerin lagu dari MP3 Playernya, di samping Kyuubi ada Naruto yang lagi baca novel Heart Block by Okke 'Sepatumerah' dengan fokus terus.

Di samping Naruto ada anak Uchiha termuda yang lagi mainin PSP di sampingnya lagi ada anak berambut merah yang kemarin mainin HP Nokia N-72 warna hitam di depannya ada anak Uchiha termuda yang lagi baca novel The Novice dan di sebelahnya ada Fugaku Uchiha yang lagi membaca koran pagi, sedangkan Ayahnya duduk di tempat biasanya sambil membaca koran yang sama.

Deidara pun duduk di sebelah Kyuubi yang sibuk membaca sambil mendengarkan musik. _'Kalo Kyuubi sih... Udah dari sananya suka sama novel, nah nih Naruto baca novel? Biasanya juga baca Nakayoshi kok pindah ke novel sih? Ada angin apa?'_ Pikir Deidara bingung.

"Sarapan siap!" Teriak Mikoto dan Kushina dengan kompak sambil menaruh _France Toast_. Semua berhenti dari aktifitas masing, Kyuubi mematikan MP3nya dan melepas Headsetnya dan mengambil gelas berisi _Café au Lait _sedangkan Naruto mengambil gelas berisi _Thé au Lait _dan Deidara sendiri minum gelas berisi _Chocolat Chau._

"Kayak Ayah dan Bunda harus punya penjelasan nih." Kata Kyuubi dengan tenang sambil makan. Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan dan menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Um... Mereka akan tinggal di sini sampai beberapa minggu karena Mansion Uchiha belum selesai dari perbaik kan." Jawab Minato, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Um.. Kyuu, Naru sama Dei mungkin belum tau siapa mereka jadi... Yang tertua itu Itachi Uchiha." Itachi berhenti makan dan tersenyum kecil. "Lalu yang termuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa rasa peduli. "Lalu yang itu Akasuna Sasori." Sasoi berhenti dan mengangguk kecil.

"Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto!" Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang ceria. Itachi dan Sasori pun membalas dengan senyuman kecil sedangkan Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto sebentar dan menjawabnya dengan. "Hn."

"Namikaze Deidara, lam kenal." Lanjut Deidara dengan senyuman jahilnya, Itachi dan Sasori memberi reaksi yang sama sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan ini membuat senyuman Deidara semakin besar.

"I'm done." Kata Kyuubi dengan tiba-tiba namun tenang lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Kushina yang melihat ini pun memanggil Kyuubi.

"Kyuu?" Kyuubi yang medengar ini pun berhenti di depan pintu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Namikaze Kyuubi." Ucap Kyuubi senyuman mirip seringan trademark sebelum dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Fugaku dan Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuubi sedangkan Kushina hanya menghela nafas lalu Deidara dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, Sasuke seperti biasa nggak peduli, Sasori dan Mikoto hanya berdiam diri dan Itachi... Tersenyum tertarik? _'Hm... Menarik, Namikaze Kyuubi huh?'_ Pikirnya sebelum melanjutkan makan sambil tersenyum.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Kyuubi sedang berada di sebuah taman luas dengan kolam besar dan berbagai pohon juga tanaman, itu adalah halaman belakang Namikaze mansion. Kyuubi duduk di ayunan dekat meja untuk teh sore, menutup mata membiarkan angin menyapa wajahnya._'Lagu itu... Lagu siapa?'_ Pikir Kyuubi, lagu, kunci, flashback dan mimpi itu selalu berada di pikirannya dan tanpa sadar Kyuubi pun terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

XMaeve_ZahraX

_"... Ven... Reven! Tunggu." Teriak seorang perempuan, perlahan Kyuubi membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tempat yang belum pernah dia liat sebelumnya namun sangat familiar baginya, taman yah taman namun beda dari taman Namikaze mansion, taman ini penuh dengan bunga mawar dan di dekatnya terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam mengejar seorang pemuda yang sepertinya kakaknya... Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling sering muncul dalam mimpi dan flashbacknya, Raven dan Lacy Trancy._

_Lacy adalah perempuan berumur 16 tahun yang cantik, dia mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang sampai ke pundaknya dan mata ungu. Di flashback dan mimpi Kyuubi biasanya dia sering memakai gaun yang pajangnya 10 cm di atas lututnya berwarna putih camput hitam. Kesimpulan Kyuubi tentang Lacy adalah dia seorang perempuan periang._

_Lalu... Raven Trancy, seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun ke atas yang sangat tampan, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan mata merah yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Kesimpulan Kyuubi tentang Raven adalah dia adalah orang yang hangat dan tenang. _

_"Raven." Panggil Lacy yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Raven di salah satu bangku di taman, Raven menoleh ke arahnya. "Ano... Apakah Earl baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir namun sebelum Raven bisa membuka mulutnya, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan tak lama kemudian scen tadi tergantikan._

_Ruang musik, itulah yang hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Kyuubi karena ada suara piano- 'Suara ini... Melodi itu... Sama!' Pikir Kyuubi yang langgsung berlari ke arah suara itu berasal, dia berhenti melihat Raven sedang memainkan lagu itu dengan piano putih, mukanya tampak tenang dan ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya._

_'... Bi... Kyuubi!' Sebuah suara menghapus pandangan Kyuubi dari scen tadi._

XMaeve_ZahraX

"Kyuubi!" Teriak Deidara pelan untuk ke sekian kalinya, perlahan mata Kyuubi terbuka. "Ah! Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, daritadi dipanggilin nggak bangun-bangun sih." Seru Deidara kepada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya diam dan mengingat kembali scen Raven yang bermain piano dengan lagu yang sama... Lacie, Kyuubi melihat ke arah Deidara. "Maaf." Bisiknya pelan.

Deidara mengangkat salah satu alisnya, walaupun Kyuubi itu clam dan cool tapi Kyuubi nggak pernah berbisk maaf seperti itu. "Nggak apa-apa kok... Kamu... Nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Deidara dengan khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Jawab Kyuubi dengan tenang sambil menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Kenapa?"

"... Bunda nyari kamu tuh, kita di suruh ngmpul di ruang keluarga." Jawab Deidara dengan senyuman khasnya. "Cuma buat nyatai sih."

"Yah udah, yuk." Kata Kyuubi sebelum berjalan masuk ke mansion dan Deidara menyusul di belakang.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa hitam di ruangan itu, arah matanya menuju ke TV sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Sasuke yang hanya diam dan memakan _Creme Caramel _pahitnya. Kushina dan Mikoto sedang membicarakan sesuatu bersama dengan Minato dan Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasori bermain kartu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat Deidara bersama Kyuubi, mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu. Deidara langgsung bermain kartu dengan Itachi dan Sasori sedangkan Kyuubi hanya duduk diam di dekat Naruto dan Sasuke, mengambil salah satu makanan kecil di meja dan menuangkan _Chocolat Chaud. _Entah kenapa namun mereka semua selalu memakan makan Prancis.

"AH! Saso, CURANG!" Teriak Deidara dengan tiba-tiba tanpa sadar telah membuat Sasuke tersedak, Kyuubi menumpahkan Chocolat Chaudnya dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka yang bermain kartu dan juga tak menyadari Sasuke tersedak... Poor Sasuke.

"Huh! Mana buktinya?" Tanya Sasori sinis yang membuat Itachi membuka mulut. "Tidak Sas, Deidara benar kok... Kau curang." Jawab Itachi simpel.

"Duh! Kalian ini... Bunda kira apa coba..." Kata Mikoto dan Kushina secara bersamaan, Kyuubi melihat Chocolat Chaudnya tumpah lalu melirik ke Deidara dengan pandangan tajam sedangkan Deidara yang merasakan ada yang melirik melihat ke arah Kyuubi.

'Glek'

Deidara menelan ludah sambil melihat Kyuubi dan minumanya itu tumpah. "Aku bersihin terus ambilin yang baru yah, Kyuu?" Bisik Deidara pelan dan langgsung bergegas membersihkan minuman yang tumpah itu dan mengantikan nya dengan yang baru namun sebelum bisa melakukan itu semua Kyuubi berdiri.

"Nggak usah... Bersihin aja, aku mau ke kamar." Lalu Kyuubi berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Deidara yang harus membersihkan minuman Kyuubi itu tanpa ada bantuan dari seorang pun.

"Loh? Itachi mana?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri berulang kali. "Paling ke luar ngambil minum." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil kue coklat pahit lagi, Uchiha satu ini benar-benar suka yang pahit ya?

XMaeve_ZahraX

'_... Jadi semuanya memang ada hubungan nya?'_ Pikir Kyuubi. _'Tapi apa? Dan apa hubungan nya denganku?'_ Pikirnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arah kamar tanpa sadar dia sudah melewati kamarnya. '_Hm... Raven dan Lacy... Earl.. Earl itu siapa-' _Pikiran nya terputus karena ada seseorang.

"Tadi katanya mau ke kamar? Pintu kamarmu udah kelewatan tuh." Seru seseorang dari belakang Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun menoleh ke belakang. Itachi berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuubi. "Mau ke kamar, bukan?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Yah, tadi cuma melamun kok." Jawab Kyuubi singkat dan berjalan ke arah kamar-nya lagi tapi Itachi menghentikan-nya dengan cara memegang tangan Kyuubi.

"Selain lagu yang kemarin... Kamu pasti punya lagu yang lain kan? Boleh aku denger?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi.

"... Hn, asal jangan ribut aja..." Jawab Kyuubi singkat lalu melepaskan pegangan Itachi secara agak kasar dan berjalan ke arah kamar-nya, Itachi yang melihat ini hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Kyuubi.

Di kamar Kyuubi...

Kyuubi mengambil biola putih nya dan beberapa partitur biola sedangkan Itachi sedang melihat-lihat kamar Kyuubi dengan teliti. Sebelumnya dia memang pernah masuk ke kamar Kyuubi tapi nggak pernah ngliat dengan teliti atau seksama.

"Hm... Selain biola, alat musik apa aja yang bisa kamu mainin?" Tanya Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan partiturnya.

"Piano, gitar, bass, drum... Cukup banyak kok." Jawab Kyuubi langsung ke point.

"Hm... Gitu yah.." Itachi lalu berahli ke koleksi CD punya Kyuubi, ia sibuk dengan koleksi itu sampai alunan biola Kyuubi terdengar ke telinganya dan dia pun menoleh. Kyuubi berdiri tak jauh dari Itachi, mukanya terlihat tenang, dia mempunyai ekspresi sama seperti Raven sewaktu memainkan lagu Lacie tadi namun lagu ini sangat berbeda dari lagu yang kemarin Kyuubi mainkan dan lagu yang Raven mainkan, kalo lagi itu terdengar misterius lagu ini justru terdengar hangat dan menenangkan dan entah kenapa lagu ini seperti dongeng untuk tidur.

Tanpa sadar mata Itachi pun tertutup juga dan senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya, dia memang menyukai musik dan permainan seperti Kyuubi bukan permainan pertama yang ia dengar, ia sudah mendengar berkali-kali permainan seperti Kyuubi tapi baru kali ini, ia merasakan seperti di bawa oleh permainan itu.

Entah itu karena memang Kyuubi yang dasarnya jenius atau sesuatu yang lain tapi Itachi tau permainan Kyuubi... Ada sesuatu di dalamnya tapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu dan tanpa sadar permainan itu berhenti. Itachi membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Kyuubi lalu bertepuk tangan kecil. "Très bien! That is one of an amazing performance." Kyuubi hanya diam lalu berkata. "Merci."

"Oh iya, besok hari pertama masuk sekolah kan? ... Yah senggaknya buat aku, Sasuke and Sasori." Tanya Itachi ke Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun hanya mengangguk."Kamu mau ngambil ekskul?"

"Basket... Musik."Jawabnya singkat sambil membereskan biolanya lalu dia menoleh ke Itachi."Kamu?" Tanya Kyuubi balik ke Itachi.

"Yah, mugkin... Musik sama.. Karate... mungkin." Jawab Itachi, sambil melihat Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan biolanya itu. Entah kenapa tapi Kyuubi menarik perhatian nya, yah menarik perhatian nya dan dia tak melalukan apa-apa padahal hampir seluruh orang telah melalukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian nya tapi tak berhasil. Kyuubi... Dia bahkan nggak mencoba namun sekarang semua perhatian nya tertuju padanya.

"Itachi!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari pintu kamar Kyuubi, Itachi dan Kyuubi pun secara refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. Sasori bersandar di pintu. "Makan siang..." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Semuanya sunyi sebelum Kyuubi berjalan ke arah pintu dan menoleh ke Itachi. "... Mau makan siang nggak?" Itachi melihat ke arah Kyuubi dan mengganguk kecil sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kyuubi.

_'Suka?... Hmm... Kayak nya bukan deh, aku baru aja kenal dia... Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak bakal suka dia kan?'_ Pikir Itachi sambil berjalan keruang makan.

~TBC~

Please Review! .


	3. Chapter 3 : The Trancy Family

HEYA! Kembali lagi bersamaku di sini!

Hahaha kali ini udah lambat benget yah? Maaf deh habis sibuk sih baru pindah sekolah cuy, terus ada Love Problem. Love Problem apa? Yah ada deh.

(Reader : Huuu!)

Hahaha, sorry tapi ini masalah personal jadi nggak bisa ku kasih tau namun semua udah balik ke semula nggak ada masalah jadi… I'M ON THE ROAD ONCE MORE!

Yah udah deh langgsung mulai yah, sebentar setuju nggak nih aku masukin ShuKyuu pair disini? Aku pengen Itachi punya rival, hehehe biar tambah seru gitu. Yah udah! yuk lanjut…

WARNING:

BOYS LOVE(YAOI)!, OOC!, TYPO!

Pairing:

SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei/DeiSaso ( Masukin nggak ya? ... )

Rated:

T

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* Nggak suka warning di atas? ... Nggak usah baca, bereskan? *

-Maeve Zahra-

Ruangan makan itu sepi hanya ada suara ke empat orang tua mereka berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai macam hal sedangkan anak-anak mereka hanya diam tak menghiraukan. Kyuubi hanya makan sambil medengarkan lagu lewat headset-nya dan membaca buku lagi, Naruto sambil baca komik, Deidara sambil browsing, Itachi diam dan sekali-kali ikut berbincang bersama empat orang tua itu, Sasuke hanya diam dan makan sedangkan Sasori sambil menulis suatu di kertas.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing sampai suara bel terdengar. Semuanya menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan tak lama kemudian Naruto berdiri dan langgsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

"Hei! Hei! Naru, gimana liburannya? Hm?" Tanya seseorang di depan pintu itu, ternyata tamu-tamu itu adalah teman sepermainan Naruto dan yang bertanya tadi adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ino ini adalah teman perempuan paling dekat dengannya.

"Ah! Tumben ke sini, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya dan dibalas oleh pukulan dari Ino. "ITAI! INO-CHAN KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL?"

"Hey man! Tentu saja Ino memukulmu, bukannya kita sudah mengsms-mu kemari bilang kalo kita akan datang?" Celetuk sahabat Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oh iya yah? Hehehe, lupa." Jawab Naruto dengan gampangnya. Membuat mereka menjadi sweatdrop. "Ya udah! Masuk yuk…. "

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam disusul dengan Ino dan Kiba. "WAH! Kyuubi, gimana kabarnya? Ada lagu baru nggak?" Ino berteriak dan langgsung berlari ke arah Kyuubi, Ino adalah fan no.1 Kyuubi tapi bukan berarti Ino ngdeketin Naruto gara-gara itu loh sejak kecil mereka memang sudah dekat karena Keluarga Namikaze dan Yamanaka adalah teman dekat seperti Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"Lumayan baik… Ada satu, kenapa?" Jawab Kyuubi sambil mentutup bukunya, Ino sudah di anggap sebagai anggota keluarga Namikaze jadi wajar kalo Kyuubi bertingkah seperti ini.

"Wah! Bener? Mau denger!" Seru Kiba dan Ino secara bersamaan, Kiba bukan fan Kyuubi tapi dia suka dengan lagu-lagu Kyuubi baik itu hanya melodi dan yang secara lengkap bersama lirik dan sebelum Kyuubi bisa menjawab Kushina sudah menjawabnya duluan.

"Gimana kalo kalian ikut makan siang dulu, pasti belum ada yang makan siang'kan?" Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Ino dan Kiba langgsung duduk dan makan dengan lahapnya, nggak bisa nahan masakan Kushin yang terkenal enaknya.

Kushina hanya melihat mereka dengan maklum._ 'Something would never change.' _Pikirnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh iya, Kyuubi lagu itu melodi apa..." Tanya Ino, Kyuubi menoleh lalu berdiam diri. "Melodi, namanya _Lacie_."

Kiba yang diam ini hanya mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Lacie kok serasa mirip Lacy? Eh bukannya itu lagu yang Raven Trancy-" Ino memukul Kiba dengan keras dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya!"

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah mereka, bagaimana mereka berdua tau tentang Lacy? Tentang Raven... Darimana mereka mengetahui itu dua orang itu?

"Emang Lacy itu siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang nggak biasa ia pakai, tegang. Mereka berdua menoleh ke Kyuubi dan bukan hanya mereka berdua semua yang ada di ruang makan itu pun menoleh mendengar Kyuubi yang selalu tenang dan percaya diri itu tegang seperti itu.

Keluarga Uchiha pun tau tentang sifat Kyuubi mau di gimana lagi mereka natural jenius, mereka dapat menyimpulkan seseorang hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan ngliat dari sifat Kyuubi pun mereka udah tau jelas kalo Kyuubi jarang atau malah nggak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu.

"Ah… Itu salah satu tokoh dari penting dalam sejarah keluarga Trancy, dia orang yang paling dekat dengan kepala keluarganya Raven." Jawab Ino yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku Kyuubi.

"Kalian tau dari mana?" Tanya Kyuubi sekali lagi, walaupun Imagenya mungkin akan rusak dia untuk sekarang nggak peduli. Mengetahui semua hubungan dan rahasia yang ada di flashback itu adalah hal yang lebih penting.

"Kita disuruh sama Kakashi-sensei untuk mencari artike tentang keluarga Trancy." Jawab Kiba, Ia juga heran sejak kapan Kyuubi jadi bisa _Lose cool_-nya begini.

Kyuubi diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan lagi ketenangananya dan menghela nafas dengan beratnya, flashback ini memang membuatnya menjadi gila. Ia harus bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua teka-teki ini sebelum dia menjadi benar-benar gila dan dengan ini pun ia mengucapkan permisi dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Semua orang yang di ruang makan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya kecuali Sasuke yang tak peduli tentang hal itu lagi.

"Aneh… Kyuubi tadi, kenapa dia bisa jadi kehilangan sifat tenang-nya itu?" Tanya Ino dan Kiba yang sebenarnya nggak tertuju kepada siapa-siapa.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia lagi tertarik kesejarah?" Jawab Sasuke dengan _careless _nya, duh! Uchiha yang satu ini!

Mereka sempat khawatir namun menghiraukan berpikir bahwa Kyuubi pasti punya alasan bagus, semua kecuali dua orang yaitu Itachi dan Naruto yang matanya tetap tertuju ke pintu yang baru saja dilewati Kyuubi.

_'Kyuubi… Kenapa?'_ Pikiran itu terlintas di kepala Naruto sebelum dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makannya dan bilang terima kasih juga permisi lalu menyusul Kyuubi. Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihat ini juga berpikir semuanya ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi.

-Maeve Zahra-

_Kamar Kyuubi…_

Kamar itu tak ada perbedaan kecuali Kyuubi yang duduk di depan Laptop appel merah punyanya dengan serius mencari data sebanyak mungkin tentang keluarga Trancy.

"_-Raven has one song that he never published, musicians of the world only knew the song was named after the name of Lacy, Lacie... Which means that the song was created specifically for Lacy but what makes the song so special because the song was never played by anyone other than Raven... Many musicians say people who can play that song is the second-generation of Raven Trancy_." Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, jadi ia benar mempunyai hubungan dengan Raven tapi apa? Generasi keduanya? Tapi... Sejauh yang dia tau dia tak pernah punya keturunan dari inggris... Jadi apa? Setelah pengumpulan data ini berlangsung selama sekitar setengah jam yang ia dapatkan hanya Raven adalah seorang bangsawan sekaligus musisi terkenal pada abad 15 di inggris namun hal yang membuatnya bingung kenapa dia, Namikaze Kyuubi orang yang mencintai dunia musik tak pernah mendengar nama itu sampai hari ini.

"Kyuubi…" Panggil seseorang dari pintu kamar Kyuubi yang masih terbuka, Kyuubi menoleh. Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke ada di depan pintu sebenarnya tadi hanya ada Naruto tapi Sasuke dan Itachi baru sempat menyusulnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi risih dengan kehadiran tuan muda Uchiha yang pertama, bukannya ia membenci Itachi hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan kalo sebenarnya Uchiha satu itu pasti akan membantunya dalam masalah besar dan bukanya ia tak ingin ada yang membantu tapi ia tak mau berhutang budi kepada Itachi atau pada siapa pun.

"Naruto khawatir kamu kenapa-napa soalnya tadi kamu agak_ Out Of Character_." Jawab Itachi dengan santai dan senyuman kecil.

Kyuubi terdiam dan berbisik. "Aku nggak apa-apa…"

Itachi mendekat dan menaruh tanganya di dahi Kyuubi mengecek temperatur suhunya dan tentu saja ini membuat Kyuubi kaget namun sebelum bisa menepis tangan itu, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi tersenyum. "Kalo gitu istirahat deh, suhu badan kamu mulai mau panas tuh."

Kyuubi yang merasa diperlakukan seperti perempuan mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan mengingatkan diri untuk tenang, keluarga Trancy sudah lepas dari pikirannya sekarang yang ada hanya bagaimana membuat hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi sensara dan menyedihkan.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi tersenyum. "Uchiha?" Itachi menaikan satu alisnya berarti 'apa', Kyuubi tetap tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. "KELUAR!"

Membuat sang Uchiha ini kaget dan Naruto tersenyum entah kenapa ia mempunyai ide kalo kakaknya itu pasti akan kehilangan kesabaran jika menghadapi Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kan tadi kesini juga buat ngchek keadaan Kyuubi… Apa hal itu nggak dihargain?" Tanya Itachi yang udah didorong Kyuubi keluar dari kamar.

"Bodo! Pokonya sekarang keluar!" Teriak Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum seneng ngliat Kyuubi yang kayak gini.

Adik mereka bedua hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakak-kakak mereka, kalo udah gini mereka tau akhir-akhirnya benci pasti jadi cinta apalagi kalo ngliat dari Itachi yang kayaknya enjoy ngerjain Kyuubi.

"Hn… Kalo gini akhir ceritanya juga udah ketebak kan? Yah tapi salah Kyuubi juga yang sensitif banget, orang cuma diperhatiin kayak gitu malah marah." Ucap Sasuke dingin, mungkin itu pertama kalinya ia berbicara begitu banyak di Namikaze Mansion ini.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto mengeluarkan suara ketawa hambar. "Mungkin karena Kyuubi nggak suka diperlakukan seperti perempuan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenymu maklum.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang perempuan, dua teman kamu itu gimana?" Tanya Sasuke nggak terlalu peduli. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan ngliat ke arah Kyuubi sama Itachi yang masih berantem di lorong Mansion itu.

"Mereka udah biasa ke sini, paling lagi main poker bareng Dei-nii." Jawab Naruto dan langsung mentutup kuping dengan kedua tanganya, Sasuke bingung kenapa-

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Teriak Kyuubi keras dan benar-bener out of character-nya. Kenapa Kyuubi teriak? Well let just say Itachi just done a very bad thing making Kyuubi patience run out.(Mau sok bahasa inggris…)

Sasuke rasa telinganya rasanya sakit habis dengar teriakan itu._ 'Metal note to your self: Jangan pernah deketin Kyuubi kalo dia lagi bad mood atau mau teriak atau lagi berantem sama Itachi.'_

"Hahahaha! Sorry Sas, tadi mau bilangin tapi Kyuu-nii langgsung teriak." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas ini akan menjadi beberapa minggu yang sangat lama dan melelahkan, dia seratus persen yakin dengan itu.

~TBC~

Hahahaha, jadi pendek yah? Yasud Maeve nggak mau banyak ngomong jadi langgsung… Please Review!


End file.
